Stolen Kisses
by Lauricula
Summary: Hermione isn't quite ready to admit that she has feelings for Draco. So then why is she sneaking up to a tower to snog with him? A/N- I apologize for any typos! A/N: I changed the time in the school year to September instead of June. You'll find out why in Chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked down the fourth floor corridor, to her secret hiding spot. It was cold and dimly lit; not many people came down this way. Her hiding spot was behind a statue, which led to a tower. She approached the statue, her heart racing, and tapped on its head three times. The statue moved, giving Hermione enough room to climb into the passage. She walked the short distance to the opening of the tower, beads of sweat forming on her forehead now.

There was already a candle lit, and rays of sun were glimmering through the dusty window. A figure stood on the opposite of the tower; tall, slim, a little lanky. His platinum blonde hair glowing in the dimness of the tower, eyes finding Hermione's.

"Granger." He growled, a smirk appearing on his face. He started walking towards Hermione who was so weak in the knees she could hardly stand.

"Draco." She said with a shaky voice. She leaned against the wall to keep her knees from giving out. Why did she react to him this way? You would think he was a monster.

He was inches from her face now and she could feel his breath on her face. His gray eyes gleaming with delight and mischief. She could see his chest rising and falling with every shallow breath he took; matching her own breathing.

"I thought you weren't going to come." He said darkly.

"I considered it." Hermione said, a trace of confidence in her voice.

Malfoy pushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen across her eye, and all confidence in her evaporated. "I would just find you Granger. You can't hide from me."

Hermione swallowed, and tried not to focus on the pulling in her groin. She had stay confident and strong, but being around Draco made that extremely difficult. Their eyes met for a moment: chocolate brown to stormy gray. "I could try." Was all she could manage and she felt foolish from the moment the word slipped out of her mouth.

Draco let out a chuckle, tipping his head back. "I forgot how cute you can be." He grabbed her chin, forcing her gaze to fall upon him once more.

The air in the tower was damp, and cold. Hermione could feel goose bumps rising on her bare arms; though she wasn't sure if they were from the cool air, or the fact that Draco was so close to her.

"Are you going to chicken out this time, Granger?" Draco was testing her now. She couldn't leave this time. They had met a few days prior, but Hermione let her nerves get the best of her, and she ran.

"No." she said coolly.

Draco smiled before closing the gap between their parted lips. He could feel her tense lips against his, and he willed her to relax. He pressed his body against hers, gently at first, and soon felt her body press against his in response. Her lips began to part, and Draco snaked his tongue into her mouth, ready to explore.

Her hands found his waist, and gripped his hip bones tightly. He groaned in response, and deepened the kiss. Hermione could hear the both of the gasping for air in between kisses, and the weight of Draco's body upon hers was making her sweat. She could feel her panties growing moist, and she pressed her legs together, hoping Draco wouldn't notice.

Draco entwined his hands in her luscious, brown curls and pressed his erection into her stomach; it was useless to hide it at this point. He heard let out a small gasp, and he smiled as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

"Draco." She breathed as he moved to her pale neck. "I have to go!" she tried to push him off, but it was futile.

"Draco, seriously, I have to go!" She was growing agitated now, but it was hard to ignore the soft, wet kisses he was trailing down her neck.

Finally, he pulled away, his cheeks blushed. "Stay."

"I can't. Not today." She whispered, as he held her hand. "I'm sorry."

She walked towards the entrance of the tower, when she heard his voice again.

"Granger!"

She turned around and saw him standing there, hands shoved in his pockets, a smirk on his face. "Thanks for not chickening out."

Hermione laughed. "Good-bye Draco."

"Saturday? At seven thirty?" he called from across the tower.

"Maybe." Was all she said, before she departed the tower and headed back to the comfort of her books and the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked down to the great hall on Saturday morning for breakfast. Sunlight was streaming in the corridors, and students could be seen running around on the grounds. It was nearly eleven am, and hardly anyone was in the Great Hall at this point.

The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table, and filled their plates. All Hermione could think about was meeting with Draco in the tower later that day. She had confirmed the 'date' in a quick whisper as they passed one another in the corridor on Thursday. She looked down at her scrambled eggs, and toast, but had no desire to eat; she was too nervous. Mainly because she hadn't told Harry and Ron her excuse of where she would be tonight.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice came from the right of her, his green eyes watching her curiously.

"Huh? Sorry, a bit sleepy this morning." She said absent-mindlessly, piling scrambled eggs onto her fork.

Harry dismissed her lie with a nod, and returned to reading The Daily Prophet. Ron, as usual was too busy stuffing his face to notice any difference in Hermione's behavior. She decided to tell the two of them that she would be hiding out in the library studying for muggle studies, they would definitely leave her alone then. Feeling a tad bit less nervous now that she had her excuse figured out, she tried eating some of her breakfast; but found that her stomach was already full of butterflies, leaving her no room for eggs and toast.

The day passed peacefully for Harry and Ron, who kept pushing off their mounds of homework, and instead spent the day on the grounds, sprawled out by the Great Lake, teasing the giant squid. Hermione, meanwhile, lay beside them, tapping her fingers on the grass beside her, trying not to show her angst. Every few minutes, she would bolt up, looking around for Draco, letting out a sigh of relief when the coast was clear. The last thing she wanted was Draco in the same area as the three of them.

Dinner time came much too quickly for Hermione's liking, and for the second time today, she could barely touch her food. This time, her strange behavior was not unnoticed.

"Hermione, are you sure you're alright today?" Ron asked, piling mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Oh, yes. I'm stressing about my muggle studies test." She knew it was a stupid lie; muggle studies was her easiest subject, and she had never been worried. She had no reason to be worried.

"But you're hardly ever worried about muggle studies." He protested, raising an eyebrow at her. Harry was now staring at her.

"Don't be silly! I'm always nervous before tests." She laughed nervously, looking down at her plate.

"If you say so." Ron said before returning to his dinner. Harry, however, continued to stare at her, and Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck.

Harry leaned in to her, and in a hushed tone, said "Have fun studying for muggle studies in the hidden tower on the fourth floor."

Horror stricken, Hermione stared at her best friend with wide eyes. "How did you-"

Harry shook his head. "Blimey Hermione, I thought you were the brilliant one. The Marauders Map?"

The blush had spread to Hermione's cheeks by now. "Right. I forgot about that. So you know then?" she asked shamefully.

He nodded slowly. "I get bored sometimes, and I noticed it the other night when I was looking; you and Malfoy, in the tower."

Hermione bit her lip, not wanting to look her best friend in the eyes. "Are you mad?"

Harry laughed softly. "I hate Malfoy, and I don't understand why you're doing this. But I know you can take of yourself. You punched him three years ago."

She smiled at Harry, thankful that he was so understanding and accepting. "Thank you." She had no idea how much this meant to her.

After dinner, she went back to the common room with Harry and Ron for a little bit, and watched them play a round of wizard's chess. When seven fifteen came, Hermione rose from the armchair and announced to the pair of them that she was off to the library. Ron grunted in response, and Harry gave her a knowing look before she departed.

_Hopefully I get there before him this time. _She thought to herself as she made her way to the tower. The butterflies that had been in her stomach all day were now soaring to new heights. She wasn't even in the same room as Draco yet, and she felt her knees going weak.

By seven twenty five, she reached the entrance to the tower, and tapped on the statues head three times, just as she had done a few nights before. As usual, the tower was damp, and chilly. Goose bumps rose on her skin, and this time, she knew it had nothing to do with Draco. Though the rays of the sunset were streaming in the only window, the tower was barely lit. Thankfully, she was here before Draco, giving her time to calm herself. She lit the candle in the tower, and began to pace.

Footsteps sounded from the entrance of the tower, and Hermione waited anxiously by the window. Seconds later, Draco's lean figure appeared at the top of the stairs. The electricity between them was buzzing, and Hermione could feel her lips tingling.

"Draco." She said, more confident than their last meeting.

"Granger." His voice was low and seductive, causing the tugging in Hermione's groin to begin again.

He strode toward her, slowly, his gray eyes never leaving hers. She felt her breath quicken, and she leaned against the wall for support. _Here we go again. _She thought. Draco stood in front of her, his eyes dipping down her body, focusing on the bumps in her shirt that were her breasts, and the curves of her hips. _God, she's beautiful. _He thought to himself. Her hair was on the frizzy side today, and her cheeks were slightly pink due to the sun. No matter what, he always thought she looked beautiful.

To his surprise, it was Hermione that made the first move tonight. Her soft, plump lips found his in a fraction of a second, and her small frame was pressed against his. He groaned with pleasure in the back of his throat, grabbing a first of Hermione's brown, frizzy hair. She gasped at his gesture, but didn't pull back. Instead, she deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring all corners of Draco's mouth. She felt his erection press against her stomach, and she smiled to herself. Draco pulled back when he felt her lips form the smile.

"What?" he breathed.

Hermione giggled and looked down at his trousers.

He raised his eyebrow and flashed her a mischievous smile. "We could, you know."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped. _This wasn't she had in mind, truthfully. _"No, Draco. I don't think that's such a good idea." She mumbled.

She expected him to grow angry, or frustrated, but instead he nodded. "If it will keep you here, then I don't mind one bit." He plastered a smile on his pale face, staring at her lips.

Sighing, she grabbed Draco's hips and pulled him to her. She didn't quite know why, but she was feeling brave tonight. Draco didn't seem to mind one bit. Hermione tried spinning around, so Draco would be against the wall, but he was much stronger than her. He laughed against her lips, pressing her against the wall with his entire body. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and he felt her erect nipples beneath her shirt. His hand grasped one of her breasts, causing Hermione to groan. One of his hands held both of Hermione's hands above her head and against the wall. His other hand, was exploring her body. Starting at her breasts and working his way down to her stomach, to the button on her trousers. His hand slipped in between her thighs, and he chuckled when he felt how wet she was already. At his touch, Hermione pulled away. "Please, stop."

They stared at each other for a moment, searching one another's faces. Hermione was scared, she didn't plan on things going this far. Draco looked disappointed, but only for a moment. He moved his hand away, and let it fall by his side. He released her hands, and shoved both hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Her breathing was shaky, and she stayed pressed against the wall. "It's alright. I just…wasn't expecting it. That's all."

Draco took a step towards her, but kept his hands in his pockets. "Hermione, if you don't want me to do something, just say so, like you did just now, and I'll stop." He needed her trust.

She nodded. "I think I should go."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but decided it was best not to. "Yeah. Okay." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed down the staircase of the tower.

Draco watched her leave, sad that their time had ended so quickly. If only he didn't hate Potter and Weasley so much, then he could have more time with her. Though he knew he had gone a bit too far tonight. They had never touched each other, and he understood why it frightened her a bit. Hopefully, she wouldn't want to stop meeting with him. Their weekly, sometimes daily visits to the tower were the only thing that kept him sane.

It dawned on him that he was alone in the tower, and since he no longer had a reason to be there, he left too. Hermione would be far along enough that he wouldn't bump into her, leaving his only concern to be Peeves.

Hermione wandered aimlessly around the castle for a little while before heading back to the common room. Harry wouldn't badger her until everyone else was in bed, and Ron would most likely not say anything at all. "Bowtruckles." She said, and the Fat Lady swung forward.

Harry and Ron waved at her from the fire, and she walked over to join them. "How was studying?" Ron asked, scrunching up yet another piece of parchment (clearly his potions essay was not going very well).

"It was fine. I don't feel as worried about the test now." She smiled, trying to show that she was much better than she had been earlier in the day.

To her relief, Harry didn't make any sort of comment nor did he give her a funny look. They were both too occupied with their homework. Hermione slumped in her chair and stared into the crackling fire. She hadn't realized how cold the tower was until she felt the warmth from the fire wash over every inch of her body. As she watched the flames dance, her thoughts wandered back to Draco. The musky scent of his uniform, and the smoldering look in his eyes were now permanently imprinted in her brain. She could still feel his lips against hers, and his hand traveling her body. As these memories filled Hermione's brain, she knew she would not be sleeping very well tonight. _Thanks a lot, Draco. _She smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Professor McGonagall would be the only professor to give us homework on a Friday! Even Snape let us off this weekend!" Ron complained as the trio trudged back to the common room after a double transfiguration lesson.

"I like having homework to keep me busy, honestly." Hermione chimed in.

"Are you sure that's the only thing keeping you busy lately, Granger?" a sly voice asked from behind them.

They whipped around to be greeted by the smirk of Draco Malfoy. Hermione blushed, and tried not to look directly in his eyes. She cleared her throat, and held her head high. "I don't spend my weekends bullying people, _Malfoy." _She said coolly.

Malfoy squinted his eyes, taking in her radiance; he always thought she was the most beautiful when she was defending herself. He chuckled and turned to walk towards the Slytherin common rooms.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked, clearly confused by the conversation.

"Just Malfoy being Malfoy, isn't it? Had nothing better to do than to pipe into our conversation." Hermione said airily, now taking an intense interest in a portrait of giggling fruit.

Ron shrugged, but Harry remained silent, knowing _exactly _what Malfoy meant by his comment. Harry had been very good at keeping the secret about Hermione and Malfoy; though he disapproved of it entirely. Hermione was a clever girl, he certainly knew that. Of course Harry would be there for her if she got hurt, but she could handle herself. Ron was completely oblivious to the entire situation however; he still had no idea that his best friend was snogging his enemy.

Hermione had only snuck off to see Draco once since Saturday, and it had ended very quickly. Though this time, it was not due to Hermione's nerves. Harry, being the best friend that he is, lent his map to Hermione. While in the tower, Hermione thought to check the map before things got too heavy, and saw that Filch was not too far away from them. The two had decided to flee in case Filch came investigating. They had hardly gotten enough time together to even think about snogging.

While Hermione was perfectly content with not going back to the tower, Malfoy was growing impatient with her excuses. They couldn't put things on hold forever, he had said one evening when they bumped into each at the library. Hermione suspected that he had been there looking for her; after all, when did Malfoy ever show enough interest in his studies to go to the library? She kept brushing him off with a wave of the arm, and he would leave, only to return the next day.

Once back in the common room, Ron joined a game of wizard's chest with Seamus and Neville. Harry, taking his one and only chance, pulled Hermione aside and whispered, "Let's go talk."

They walked to the great lake, where no one seemed to want to be on this rather dreary September afternoon. The weather was warm, and humid, but a nice breeze passed through every few minutes. The sky was covered with swirls of gray; much like Draco's eyes. Hermione and Harry sat down on the itchy grass, at the base of a tree.

Hermione knew what the conversation was going to be about, so she let Harry start.

"Do you actually like him?" Harry asked, the bitterness in his voice was evident.

"I…I honestly don't know, Harry." Hermione said quietly, though she was lying.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So what? You don't know if you like him, but you willingly go to a tower to snog with him? Behind mine and Ron's back nonetheless!"

The frustration and confusion that Hermione shove down every day, was starting to boil. "I like him enough to want to do that, yes. I suppose I do have some sort of feelings for him. I'm not entirely sure. And how could I have told you and Ron? Especially Ron!" Hermione's eyes were beginning to fill with tears and she wanted this conversation to over.

"I'm sorry. But Hermione, you know how Malfoy is. He's a Slytherin, and his family hates muggle-borns! What makes you think he's so different?!" Harry retorted.

Hermione looked away, trying to hide the tears that were too eager to escape. She hadn't addressed her feelings for Draco, and she wanted to keep it that way. If she did like him, and admitted it, she would set herself up to get hurt. But if she didn't address it, and didn't think about it, getting hurt wouldn't hurt…as bad.

"Harry. Can we please stop talking about this?" she sniffled.

Harry sighed and scooted closer to his distraught best friend. He felt bad for being a bit harsh, but wasn't that the duty of a best friend? After all, he was only looking out for her. Hermione let the tears flow onto Harry's shirt, as she clung to his arm. Once she calmed down, Harry suggested they go back to the common room, before Ron noticed they had been gone for too long.

Harry and Hermione walked in unison through the entrance doors, back to the common room. Neither one of them noticed Draco hiding behind a tree nearby with tears in his eyes.

"Why were you two gone so long?" Ron asked accusingly. "S'almost dinner time."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"What!" Ron asked, turning his attention to Hermione.

"Do you ever stop thinking about food, honestly?" Hermione asked, hitting Ron playfully on the arm.

Ron chuckled and the three of them headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione hoped that Malfoy wouldn't interject on another conversation, and thankfully, he was nowhere in sight. Harry, apparently had the same thought as Hermione because he would frantically search around them for the blonde-haired Slytherin.

As usual, dinner was uneventful. Unless of course, Nearly Headless Nick popping up through your plate constitutes as exciting. Students were busy blabbering about their latest trip to Hogsmeade and stuffing their faces with delicious food. The ceiling of the Great Hall was covered in the same gray clouds as that afternoon, and a clap of thunder interrupted all conversation.

Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean were too busy trash talking Professor Snape to notice that Draco was signaling at Hermione from across the hall. _He's not very subtle, is he? _Hermione thought to herself, scowling. She didn't bother to say anything to the boys as she rose from her seat and left to meet Draco in the entrance hall.

"What is it?" she hissed. Dinner time was not exactly the best time for Malfoy to want to talk.

He looked taken aback by her hostility, but the shock was soon replaced by the usual glint in his eyes. "Meet me tonight at 8:30?" he proposed.

Hermione stood there, mouth open, unsure of what to say. Draco stood in front of her, his eyes pleading with her to say yes. She liked sneaking off to meet him, so why was saying yes such a big deal? Giving in, Hermione nodded and murmured, "Yes."

Draco smiled, stepping closer to her; so close that Hermione could smell the pumpkin juice he had just been drinking. His complexion was freakishly clear and his skin could be mistaken for porcelain. The blond locks were combed neatly across his forehead, not yet long enough to cover those gray eyes. "See you later." He whispered, brushing his lips briefly against her cheek.

Hermione gasped; appalled that he was showing such affection in such an open place. Had it been any other boy, she might not have cared as much. But this was _Draco Malfoy, _her supposed to be worst enemy. The familiar blush that had become her best friend lately, returned with a vengeance as Hermione returned to her place between her two best friends; completely oblivious to what just happened.

Back in the common room, Hermione excused herself, claiming she had a very bad headache and wanted to lie down. She already determined at dinner that she would not in fact be meeting with Malfoy tonight. She couldn't, didn't want to, really. Her four-poster bed and silky sheets brought her an unusual comfort they didn't normally offer. No one else was in their beds yet, as it was only seven in the evening. Hermione shut her eyes, hoping to shut off her brain. _I'm sorry, Draco. _She said to herself. But was she?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione knew she had a chance of seeing Draco over the weekend, but that didn't stop her from going about her normal routine. To Hermione's surprise, Draco had decided to give her the cold shoulder; which is much better than what she was expecting. He glared at her across the Great Hall, and turned his head when they passed in corridors. She found the silence and absence of Malfoy quite peaceful, but Ron found it just plain strange.

"Have either one of you noticed Malfoy acting a bit funny lately?" Ron commented Monday morning on their way to potions.

"How do you mean?" asked Harry, suddenly intrigued. Anything involving Malfoy intrigued him.

"Dunno. He hasn't made comments to any of us lately, nor has he started any trouble. I saw him plenty this weekend around the grounds and he just sat there sulking; he didn't even use his prefect powers to bully first years!" Ron said in a hushed voice as they arrived to Slughorn's dungeon.

Harry shrugged. Hermione said nothing, and instead dug for something in her bag. Ron stared at them waiting for an answer that he wasn't going to get. When Hermione was done searching through her bag, she gave Ron a look of utter annoyance.

"Malfoy not bothering us is a _bad _thing?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

Ron stuttered, "N-no, I'm not complaining! I was making an observant…"

"A pointless observation." Hermione muttered as Professor Slughorn approached the classroom, excitement written all over his face.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins followed Slughorn into the classroom and took their place at their cauldrons'. As usual, Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed a table in the back. At the front of the classroom, cauldrons lined a table; different colored steam coming out of each one. Draco and his minions filed in and sat a few tables away from Hermione, not even bothering to cast a look in her direction. Slughorn shut the door once everyone was in and seated, and clapped his hands together.

"I have three cauldrons lined up on that table there! Three unknown potions. Can anyone tell me what they are? Hmm?" he asked, bouncing on his toes.

Hermione's hand shot into the air, and Slughorn called on her immediately. "Ms. Granger, isn't it?"

"Yes sir. That one there, pointing to the first cauldron is veritaserum; forcing the truth out of the drinker. The second one is polyjuice potion; allowing the drinker to take the form of another human. And the third one…is the most powerful love potion of all…amortentia. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession." She breathed the last part, almost certain no one heard her.

"Well done, Ms. Granger! And what is so special about amortentia?" he asked, glancing around at the unenthusiastic faces of his students.

Hermione drew in a shaky breath. "The smell the potion gives off is different for every person."

"What do you smell, dear?" Slughorn pressed.

Hermione blinked, registering his question. "I…I don't smell anything." She mumbled, knowing Slughorn probably didn't believe her. She didn't even want to look at Draco.

"Surprising! And interesting! Thank you, Ms. Granger. You may return to your seat. Now, how about someone else? Tell us what you smell." Slughorn announced, scanning over the students, who now seemed very interested in their books. "We had a Gryffindor, so let's have a Slytherin this time around. Come on now, don't be shy." He was clearly growing impatient at their lack of participation. "How about Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's head snapped up to stare at the plump professor who just called his name. His heart rate quickened, and his palms began to sweat. Why did he have to be the one that Slughorn picked? He rarely ever participated in class! As he walked to the front of the classroom, he could feel every pair of eyes watch his every move. Draco breathed in the fumes of the love potion, and felt his heart ache in his chest. "What do you smell boy?" Slughorn's voice came from the left of him.

"Lavender. Rain. And butterbeer." He said softly, not wanting to meet the professor's eyes. He surreptitiously casted a look at Hermione, who hung her head. Draco clenched his jaw and strutted back to his seat.

He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth about what she smelled, or didn't smell for that matter. Granger wouldn't lie to a professor, not over something as silly and insignificant as a love potion.

Draco hardly heard a word that Slughorn spoke for the rest of the lesson. He barely made an attempt at his Draught of Living Death, and earned himself a warning. Crabbe and Goyle paid no attention to his sudden change in mood; which had grown progressively worse since that morning. He had thought about asking Hermione to meet him tonight so they could just talk, but now, he wasn't sure what he wanted. He looked over at her again, and couldn't help but smile.

Her hair was frizzy from the fumes, and she was stirring furiously over her cauldron. He saw her lips moving at an alarming rate, and he knew she was muttering to herself. The steam was turning her face pink, and beads of sweat lined her hairline. Even right now, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_How could I have been so stupid? _Draco scolded himself as he returned to his common room, attempting to flatten his tousled hair. Hermione had approached him a few nights ago in the library and apologized (though not very sincerely it seemed) and asked if they could meet in the tower again. Draco, of course, had said yes immediately.

They kissed, they touched, they even took off clothing, and Draco had been completely okay with it. No one else knew about their secret meetings besides Harry, according to Hermione. And it was this secret, and loneliness that made Hermione's uncertainty practically unbearable for him. He couldn't talk to Crabbe and Goyle as they had no experience with girls at all. No one else in Slytherin was close enough to him, nor would they understand. And Harry…well, no explanation needed. He was stuck; confused, hurt and alone.

Hermione, meanwhile, wasn't necessarily feeling alone, but she was definitely feeling guilty. She knew perfectly well that she shouldn't have asked Draco to go to the tower, but she missed kissing him…a lot. Her feelings for him were still jumbled and mixed up, but there was nothing she could do about it right this second. She didn't even bother trying to talk to Harry, not wanting to hear more about how it disgusting it is that she's doing this in the first place.

Draco lay in his bed; the silver and emerald silk sheets lying gently on his pale body. For mid-September, the weather was still quite warm, and the silk sheets did just fine. Candles lined the walls, giving the dormitory a warm, cozy glow against the gray bricks. He stared at the ceiling, and his thoughts flew back to earlier that evening. He recalled the way Hermione's warm, soft lips felt brushing against his, and the way her small hands traveled up and down his torso. Her touch was addicting, and he could never get enough. Her sweet brown eyes smiled at him, and her mouth curled into a smirk as her hand traveled south, causing Draco to gasp in surprise. He hadn't expected that, if he was honest. The erotic events of this evening filled Draco's mind as he drifted off to sleep, leaving an ache in his lonely heart.

_Draco awoke with a start, aware that he was in the most uncomfortable position. He tried to move his arms but found them bound to each corner of his bed; along with his legs. No wonder he had woken up! His entire body was stretched to the four corners of his bed. Nearly all the candles were out except for four, giving the dormitory hardly any light. Come to think of it…the beds were empty as well. Was he dreaming? _

_A lean, slick figure appeared at the end of his four poster, and her slightly frizzy hair gave way to her identity immediately. Draco chuckled. "Experimenting with bondage, are we?" she tilted her head, and smirked. Something was covering her body, but what was it? A bath robe? _

_She stepped into the light, allowing Draco to see her better. His assumptions had been confirmed; it was a bath robe, a pale blue silk bathrobe nonetheless. Hermione smiled down at his, admiring how lovely he looked in this position. "There are rules, Draco." Her voice was calm, and airy. _

_Draco nodded fiercely, ready to hear anything she had to say. He desperately wanted that bathrobe to come off. He could only imagine what she looked like underneath. His forehead was being drenched with sweat, and his erection was now sticking straight in the air. _

"_First, I have arranged it so that you cannot touch me. Second, you cannot move; no thrusting, rocking, pushing. Any movement from you, and I stop. Do you understand?" she spoke faster than normal, and Draco's head spun trying to keep up. _

"_Yes." He whimpered, not caring that he was at her mercy. He just wanted her to touch him…kiss him…_

_She raised an eye brow at the blonde boy. "Oh yes, rule number three. You will call me ma'am." _

_Draco's mouth twisted into a smile. "Yes, ma'am." He could get used to this! _

_Hermione slowly reached for the sash that kept her robe tied together, and locked her warm brown eyes to his. Her robe fell open, and Draco's jaw dropped at her exquisite, exposed body. Her breasts looked delightful, and his mouth watered for them. The curves of her body were making his mind spin. He wasn't brave enough to look at her sex, knowing he would lose control if he did. _

_Hermione approached the edge of his bed, and traced her hand lightly down his cheek and jaw. "Draco," Oh God, he loved the way she purred his name; so seductive, so sexy. "If at any point at all, you want me to stop, say stop, and this will end immediately. Understand? Do not hesitate to say stop. This is very important." Her voice was stern, and Draco nodded showing he understood. _

_She climbed in between his separated legs, and grasped his erection firmly with her soft, tiny hand. Draco gasped, but was careful not to thrust his hips; keeping the rules in mind. She smiled to herself, admiring his body. She began to stroke him, slowly and gently. She watched at his formed into the shape of an 'o' and his eyes slowly began to close. He made her chuckle by gripping the sides of the bed, willing his body not to move. The smoothness of her hand felt wonderful against the sensitive skin of his penis; she was barely doing anything and he already couldn't handle it. _

_The stroking stopped, and Draco turned to face her; a look of disappoint on his face. Hermione laughed, throwing her head back. "Did you not want me to stop?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Draco shook his head. _

"_Too bad." Hermione said harshly, leaning forward so they were now nose to nose. The mintiness of her breath wafted into Draco's nostrils and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as her lips met his. Her skillful tongue explored the depths of Draco's mouth, and she pressed her bare body against his. He still remembered not to move; move and this was all over. _

_Hermione sat up again, looking pleased with herself. She placed herself back between Draco's legs, and crouched forward so her mouth was now directly over his penis. Draco's heart rate quickened and his breathing became rapid as he realized what she was about to do. Keeping her eyes on his the entire time, Hermione slowly lowered her mouth to the tip of his penis, drenching it in warm saliva. Her eyes shut and Draco took the opportunity to lean his head back slightly; hoping she wouldn't notice. Her mouth began to move and-_

A rough hand was shaking Draco's shoulder, waking his from that wonderful dream.

"You're going to be late for class! Come on!" Crabbe urged, standing over Malfoy like a boulder.

Draco groaned, laying back down and throwing his pillow on top of his face. He heard Crabbe leave, and Draco reappeared from underneath his pillow. That had been such a wonderful dream. Though it just made his situation worse; there was no way that dream would ever come true.

Hermione woke up early and headed down for breakfast, not wanting to deal with the usual rush of students. Her dreams had been a bit strange last night and she wanted time to process them. Draco had been in them, which wasn't so unusual. But he had been letting her treat him like dirt. She had turned him down multiple times in her dream, and he just took it. He didn't argue. She told him she was unsure of her feelings and he didn't protest to that either. Maybe she was dreaming about how she wanted the conversation to turn out. But didn't that make her a terrible person? _This is too much for this early in the morning. _She told herself. Focusing on The Daily Prophet, she shoved scrambled eggs and toast into her mouth, forgetting all about her strange dreams and instead getting absorbed into a witch who couldn't seem to stop turning into a lamp post.

Draco finally got out of bed, and felt the wetness in his boxers. _Disgusting. _He thought. Hopping in the shower, Draco revisited his dream from last night, but quickly realized that was a bad idea. He got dressed, pulling on his school uniform, combed his hair, and brushed his teeth. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting by the fire in the common room, looking quite sulky. _I don't have time for them today. _Draco told himself. "Let's go." He ordered, and the three of them headed to the Great Hall. Draco knew the only thing he would be thinking about today was Granger and her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

The dreams continued for the next several weeks, and as much as Draco enjoyed them, he was growing frustrated. Dream Hermione wasn't as good as the real Hermione. They hadn't spoken since the night Hermione asked him to go to the tower. He was waiting for her to approach him, and she was waiting for him to approach her. Of course Draco didn't know that's what she was waiting for, and so he grew angry at her over the passing weeks. _Enough is enough. _He told himself. Today, he would find Hermione and confront her.

Draco saw her at breakfast, and said nothing. He saw her during potions, and said nothing. At lunch, he hid in his dormitory, and dinner he said nothing. He chickened out, and he hated himself for it. _Why do I do this? _He asked himself, more furious with him than he was with Hermione.

Hermione too, was trying to work up the courage to talk to Draco. She had too much homework to do, that talking to Draco seemed less important. Harry had not asked her about Draco in weeks, and she was enjoying the peacefulness of the situation. Draco merely glared at her in hallways and from across classrooms, but had stayed away from her so far.

To Hermione's dismay, Harry cleared his throat as he sat down next to her in the library. "So, you haven't seen Malfoy lately then?" a somewhat pleased smile on his face.

Hermione pursed her lips, and cocked her head. "No. I haven't." she said through clenched teeth. "Now, if you don't mind, I have homework to complete."

"Well, could you at least talk to him? The glares are getting annoying. Besides, you can't push this off forever." He said, placing his hand gently on her arm.

Hermione frowned. Since when is Harry the reasonable and wise one? She knew he was right though. She couldn't put this off forever. "Fine! I'll find him tomorrow and talk to him. Now will you please leave me alone?" she sounded exasperated as she spoke.

Harry nodded, looking pleased that his mission had been accomplished and left Hermione with her guilt and mountain of books.

The next day, Draco finally summoned the courage and asked Hermione if she could meet him in the library at 8:30; he had chosen a public place so he couldn't kiss her or touch her (it was far too tempting). And so, that night, Draco arrived at the library a bit early prior to meeting Hermione so he could practice what he wanted to say.

He had picked a table in the far corner near the restricted section (students hardly ever came over here), and he just had sat down to begin his speech when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Draco." Came a sultry voice from behind him.

Draco turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson standing over his shoulder, a smug look on his face. He narrowed his eyes; unhappy to see her. "What do you want?" his voice like ice as he spoke.

She sat down, a pout on her face, and placed her hand over Draco's. "Not very nice tonight, are you? I just…wanted to comfort you." She plastered on a fake smile, and cocked her hand.

Draco drew his hand back, and gave her a look of disgust. "Comfort? I don't need comfort."

She laughed airily. "Don't be foolish Draco. I know about you and the mud-blood, Granger. Nobody would expect her to be a heartbreaker, but she proved us wrong."

Draco looked shocked and mortified. "How did you-?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, waving her other hand. "The point is, poor Draco is heartbroken. She doesn't appreciate you, you know." Pansy said softly, pushing a strand of Draco's hair away from his eyes. "She doesn't understand how conniving, and smooth you are. She should be proud that you want her, Draco! Not that I approve of her. She's a mud-blood!"

Draco kept his eyes on the table, and clenched his jaw. He knew Pansy was right, about Hermione not appreciating him. He was sweet to her; he respected her, complimented her, and refrained from insulting and tormenting Potter and Weasley.

Pansy's lips grazed Draco's neck, and he pulled away. A small gasp came from the end of the book stack, where a horrified and hurt Hermione stood. "D-draco?" she whimpered.

Pansy looked pleased, as she draped her arm around Draco and glared at Hermione. Draco, however, was not dealing with this. He stood up, shoving Pansy off of him in the process. Hermione continued to stare at the pair of them, and Pansy was looking up at him, a wounded expression on her face.

"The only one who has dirty blood here Pansy, is you. Now leave." He spat; his tone harsh.

Pansy, looking completely offended now, stood up and shoved Hermione as she left the library. Hermione stayed where she stood, and gave a guilty look at Draco. "I heard your conversation." She said softly, guilt dripping from every word.

Draco glanced at her, observing the way she clung to the books and shuffled her feet. "Yeah? And what do you have to say?" the harsh tone still present.

Hermione walked towards the blonde haired boy, and laid her books on the table. She stared at his stormy, gray eyes and winced at the hurt that shone through. "Draco, I-"

"No! Whatever you have to say, just…no! Do you know the pain you put me through?! For over a month now, I've been guessing how you feel! Hoping that you liked me as much as I like you! You kept us a secret because you were afraid of what your friends would think! Aren't you supposed to be a brave Gryffindor? Huh? More of a coward, I'd say." His voice shook as he spoke, tears were welling his eyes.

"We agreed on keeping us a secret! Don't you dare put that blame on me! You agreed to it too, Draco!" she was furious now, and her body was trembling.

Draco ran his hands through his hair. "Fine. We agreed on that. But I heard your conversation with Potter by the lake! You didn't know how you felt, but yet you continued to meet me? Do you realize how fucked up that is? I don't know if I like you, but let me rip off your clothes and make you think I do." He snarled, not caring how loud he was speaking.

Tears started to run down Hermione's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I just…I didn't want to get hurt!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Draco muttered, looking confused.

Hermione plopped down in the chair and sighed heavily. "You're a Slytherin! A pureblood! You've spent the last five years tormenting me! I want to look past all of that, but you can't erase the past. You can't change who you are. The fact is you're a pureblood and in Slytherin. I'm not like you, Draco. And I thought… I thought if I denied my feelings for you, then maybe if I got hurt it wouldn't hurt so bad." Her voice was angry and upset all at the same time.

A knot twisted in Draco's stomach, and suddenly, he couldn't be angry anymore; not at his precious Hermione. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her, gently holding her hand. "Hermione…I-I'm sorry. I think we've both been selfish during this, yeah?"

She nodded, sniffling and not yet meeting his eyes. She was too embarrassed. "I was protecting myself."

"I see that now. But Hermione, look at me," He touched her chin lightly, turning her face towards his. "I don't have any intentions of hurting you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I don't care what houses we're in, or what our heritage is. Those things don't matter to me! I just want to be with you, and know that you like me too. I don't want to have to wonder." His voice was soft and gentle now; the harshness had left.

She looked at him with watery eyes and a faint smile on her face. "Really?"

"Really." He grinned back.

She took a deep breath and looked away. "I have something to tell you, but I'm scared. It's another reason why I didn't tell you how I feel."

Draco gulped, wondering what terrible thing she was going to say. "Okay, yeah. What is it?"

"I think…I think I love you." The words came out at rapid fire, and Draco had to listen closely to understand what she said.

He blinked, and couldn't help but grin. His heart swelled and the butterflies returned. "Can I tell you something?" he asked with no trace of emotion.

"Sure."

He grabbed both her hands, and looked her straight in those warm, brown eyes. "I know I love you."

She giggled and a blush creeped up her neck. Draco grinned and squeezed her hands. "Would you like to go to the tower?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked around at their surroundings. Somehow, no one had been in ear shot of their conversation, and the empty stacks gave her an uneasy feeling. The dim lighting only illuminated so much, not allowing someone to see as much as two feet in front of them. She looked over at Draco, his blonde hair glowing in the dim lightly. She admired the way his pale skin shone in any light. His eyes weren't so stormy now; instead they looked like a sky before a drizzle of rain.

"Sure." She said, her voice barely audible. They stood, and walked out of the library hand in hand, not caring who saw.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione and Draco reached the tower, making sure the whole way that no one was following them. The corridors remained empty for the most part, and those who did see them gave them strange looks. Hermione gripped his hand tight, squeezing it every so often.

"After you, madam." Draco said politely, stepping aside.

Hermione giggled and stepped into the entry way of the tower. The cold, damp air hit her cheeks and sent a shiver up her spine. Draco's strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist, acting as a blanket of warmth. "Let's go." He whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her cheek. She smiled to herself and continued to walk up the stairs.

She gasped when she saw a giant, emerald green blanket sprawled out on the floor with candles floating in the air. Hermione wondered if he had stolen them from the Great Hall. She smirked; he probably did. Another thought occurred to her and she whirled on him.

"Wait a minute, did you know that our conversation would go well?" she asked accusingly.

A blush spread to his cheeks, something that never happened. He smiled slightly. "No, but I was really, really hoping it did. Or else this would have gone to waste."

Hermione giggled, walking over to the window, staring out at the drizzling rain. Draco walked up behind her, slipping his hands around her waist, nuzzling his lips against her neck. She sighed deeply, resting her head on his shoulder. "Draco." She murmured.

"Hmm?" his voice was muffled, as he trailed kisses up her neck. The sensation of his lips brushing against her skin sent shivers through Hermione.

"I want to." She said. She didn't need to say no more, Draco knew exactly what she meant.

He paused, his lips a centimeter from her neck. "We don't have to, Hermione. I'm not pressuring you." His voice was gentle, soothing.

"I know. But really, I want to." Hermione insisted.

"As long as you're sure." He said seriously.

"I am." Her voice was firm, confident.

Draco resumed to kissing her neck, not missing a single inch. She closed her eyes, and leaned on him, soaking in the goose bumps that followed each one of his soft kisses. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her to him, leaving no space between them. He bit into her neck, causing her to yelp with surprise.

Draco spun her around and led her to the blanket. "Lay down." His slow, seductive voice sailed through her blood, sending waves of arousal to every inch of her body. Hermione lay down on the blanket, and Draco followed, lying next to her, holding himself up with one arm. He studied her face, skin soft as silk, with a hint of blush. Her brown eyes bore into him, begging him to touch her. Her breasts peaked out of her shirt, rising and falling with every heavy breath she took; waiting patiently for him to make his move. Her skirt lay in the middle of thighs, puddled around her. Draco's lips curled into a smile, thinking of all the things they could do.

Before he could act, Hermione's hand reached up to his neck and pulled him to her. Draco held himself with his hands on either side of her head, responding to the tip of her tongue entering his mouth. He climbed on top of her, pressing his body against his and deepened the kiss, letting a moan escape his throat. Hermione thrusted her hips into his, claiming his mouth as hers. Draco didn't know, but especially liked it when Hermione took charge. Not that she had actually done that in real life…it was always what he dreamed about.

His hands traveled to her breasts, gently groping, hearing a groan of pleasure from Hermione. He sat up, and reached for the bottom of Hermione's shirt, pulling over her head. Her emerald green lacey bra now exposed, and Draco smirked. She laughed, knowing his thoughts.

"I didn't get it for you, conceited. I got it because I liked it." She blushed, giving away her lie.

"If you say so." He chuckled, moving to her neck again.

Hermione dug her nails into Draco's back as he kissed from her neck to each of her breasts, sucking and nibbling on her nipples. His breath was hot against her skin, and she closed her eyes in delight. His hand rubbed the inside of her thigh, slowing traveling upwards, under her skirt. Hermione's breath quickened as Draco reached her panties, pushing them aside to stroke her. She moaned and arched her back, mentally begging for more.

Draco smiled against her nipple, looking her dead in the eye. His fingers continued to stroke her, and he watched as her mouth formed an 'o', her eyes rolling in the back of head. His fingers were soaked, and he was desperate to be inside her. His erection was pulsating against his trousers, but he had been so eager to please her. He retreated his hand and sat in between her legs, hiking up her skirt around her hips. Hermione squirmed with excitement, a grin on her face.

Draco pulled down his trousers, along with his pants, exposing his erection. Hermione sat up, on her knees, and began to stroke him; tip to shaft. Draco leaned his hand back, a hand on her shoulder. Hermione flicked the tip with her tongue, moving to the underside of his shaft. Draco hissed with delight, and Hermione kept going. His whole cock now in her mouth, she tightened her lips and sucked, feeling Draco's grip on her shoulder tighten.

"Woah, woah." Draco laughed as he pulled out of Hermione's mouth, a pout on her face. "I don't want to come yet."

He pushed Hermione back down on the blanket, and spread her legs open once more. With Draco above her, he dipped his hips and thrusted into her. Hermione let out a cry and gripped the edges of the blanket. Draco leaned down closer to her, with only mere inches between their hot skin. Her hands moved to his back, gripping and scratching in time with the rhythm of his hips. She felt her cunt growing tender, and the familiar tugging sensation started in her groin. Draco dug deeper with each thrust, pushing her legs further apart. Hermione cried out, the pain turning to pleasure. Her mind was growing fuzzy, and her surroundings became blurry. Draco growled over her, low and seductive in her ear.

His steady thrusts turned into rapid thrusts, as he neared climax. Hermione whimpered, reaching for any inch of skin she could grab, wrapping her legs around Draco's back, clinging on for dear life as she came. Her world seemed to shatter from the scream that escaped her mouth; she had never felt anything like this. She felt every inch of Draco inside her.

Draco gave one last thrust, groaning, before falling limp on her panting body. He lay, still inside her, and he could feel his cock grow limp as the seconds passed by. Hermione panted beneath him, stroking his back gently where she had scratched him. He kissed her sweaty, salty skin.

After a few minutes, Draco pulled off of her, sitting up, and Hermione following suit. She smiled at him, noticing his platinum blonde hair sticking to his forehead. She fixed her skirt and her shirt. Draco grabbed his pants and trousers, putting them back on. They laid on the blanket, holding hands, and kissing every so often. No one else seemed to exist to them right now, as they stared into each other's eyes; brown to gray.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied softly, grazing his lips against her temple. His heart relaxing for the first time in months.


End file.
